Storm Over The Academy
by Miasma.O.Plasma
Summary: What if the Polynesian Islands were represented at Academy. This is the story of the chaos that ensues from the entry of one very important person form the Islands
1. Beginning to Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Rosario + Vampire. Those rights belongs to Akihisa Ikeda, that lucky bugger.

A.N.- This story is going to overlap with the basic plot of the original manga, but the twist is my OC and how things change because of him. Tsu x Mok as usual, but that might change, OC x haven't decided yet.

X X X

Chapter 1: Beginning + Vampire

The bus stopped in front of a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. The door opened and two kids hopped off. The first was a Japanese teen with black hair. His body reflected the transition state the he was in, not being built but not being lanky either. The other teen that stepped of of the bus was the exact opposite. He was built, and knew where he was going with his life. He was tan, the kind you get from a life in the sun, while his built body and callused hands denoted his working childhood. His eyes scanned this new world, their color that of the storm clouds above a raging sea. He kept his black hair in a state of semi-shag spike, it hung down around his ears, but was spiked on top. His clothes were nothing remarkable, except for rings he wore on his right hand. The ring on his ring finger had a band of black steel, while the stone set was a murky white gem that seemed to flash every time he moved his hand. The other was a thumb ring, with a white band made of some metal that had been woven together, while at the center was a circular shaped onyx stone. He slung his bag over his back, and stretched himself, giving a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was murder. I hate long road trips, you know what I mean." The teen spoke with an accent that gave away his Pacific Island heritage.

"By the way, I never got your name. I'm Tahiri Matea." Tahiri held his hand out as the other boy grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you."

By then the bus had left and the two boys were walking down the road toward the Academy. They had only walked for about a minute when Tahiri stopped and turned around, just in time to jump out of the way, as a pink-haired girl flew by on a bike. Unfortunately, Tsukune was not as alert and ended up on the ground, next the the girl with his hands on her left thigh and right breast.

"I forgot to hit the brakes, I am so sorry." The girl began to apologize, not noticing where Tsukune's hand were. It was only once his nose started to bleed that she noticed, and moved slightly forward.

"That smells amazing, I can't control myself", she said as she bite Tsukune's neck and began to drink.

"What the hell are you doing, crazy chick? Get off of him!" Tahiri grabbed Tsukune and pulled him away from the fangs of the girl.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. It was just that his blood has the most amazing smell ever, and I needed to taste. I probably should have told you guys before I did anything that I am a vampire."

Both boys were taken aback at this very open declaration. Seeing their expressions the girl began to bow and apologize for shocking them. After a while the two boys calmed down and the trio began its walk down the road. Somewhere along the line, the vampire girl introduced herself as Moka Akashiya, and that she was a first year student as well.

Once the group reached the Academy, they split up to sit in their respective seats for the entrance ceremony. Afterwards, Tahiri ran into Tsukune outside of the home room.

"So you are here too," said Tsukune with a slight chuckle

"Yep, this is going to be interesting," answered Tahiri

They entered and took seats next to each other. After the teacher, Nekonome-sensei had introduced herself, her speech was interrupted by the entrance of Moka. This caused most of the males in the room to do what boys do when they see an amazingly beautiful girl. However, Moka did not pay any attention to then, because she had caught sight of both Tahiri and Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun, you are in my homeroom? Yay!" Moka leaped at Tsukune and gave him a hug that caused most of the other men in the room to begin to hate Tsukune and his fortune.

Nekonome-sensei regained control of the class as Moka took the seat on the other side of Tsukune. Sensei then told everyone that Youkai Academy was a monsters only school. Both Tahiri and Tsukune shifted uncomfortably in their seats. A large teen in the middle of the room made some comment about eating and molesting humans, but both of Tahiri and Tsukune were too focused on their own secrets to notice.

After class, Tsukune and Moka hung out for the rest of the day, while Tahiri went to his dorm early. Once he got there, he walked up to his room, and began to unpack his things. The assortment of objects that came out of his bags was quite interesting. He had masks, statues, torches, ceremonial spears, and things of the like. He finished unpacking and stepped out to get a breath of fresh air. As he stood outside, he saw Tsukune returning from hanging out with Moka.

"Whats up, Tsukune-kun?"

"I think I just had the best and worst day of my life," said Tsukune as he stopped in front of Tahiri, and slumped his shoulders.

"What happened?" Tahiri was concerned, he didn't like the way in which Tsukune had slumped his shoulders. It reminded him of a man accepting defeat and was going to give himself up to his fate.

"Well, you remember how in class, that big guy said that humans should be eaten? Well he also wanted to spend more time with Moka-chan, as he showed me later. He said that if he ever saw me with her again, he will kill me. I don't know what to do. I like Moka-chan, but I don't want to but my life on the line to be with her. I think that I will just give up and leave the school." Tsukune said this with an air of hopelessness that made Tahiri worry.

"Don't give up, its just one bully. I mean there has to be a monster in you that can handle him, am I right?" Tahiri searched Tsukune's face for a sign of acknowledgment, but received none.

"If I tell you a secret, will you swear never to breath a word to another soul?" Tsukune moved closer to Tahiri and spoke in low tones. Tahiri nodded, intrigued by what was about to be said.

"I am not a monster. I am a human, who by some trick of fate ended up here. I have no abilities and can't believe that I have one of the best looking girls in the school as a friend. I don't think that I will survive this school, now that I am a target because of Moka-chan." Tsukune sat down on the ground at this point, and hung his head.

"Hey, I'll let you in on a secret of my own. I am not a monster either. I am something a little different. But I know how you feel. So I'll make you a deal, I'll watch out for you and you'll watch out for me. That way we can both get away with not being monsters. Deal?" Tahiri held out his hand, and Tsukune grabbed it, as Tahiri pulled him to his feet.

"We can survive these next couple days, if we stick together." Tsukune smiled and nodded his head as the two of them walked into the dorm.

The next day, both Tahiri and Tsukune waited for Moka-chan, and once she arrived, they walked to school together. The day past without any problems. However it was after school that things began to come apart. The brute who had made the comment about eating humans, had begun to semi-stalk Moka, in an attempt to seduce her. However, his advances were met with a friendly but cold shoulder. He did not take this well, and as he left he planned his vengeance on her.

Later in the day the trio was walking along the cliffs near the bus stop, when Saizuo came out of hiding.

"Well, well, What do we have here? A pair of gay guys and one smoking hot girl. I told you, Moka-chan, that I would make you my girl no matter what, and here I am making good on that promise."

At this, the teen transformed into his true form, that of an ogre, and started throwing large boulders at the group. Tahiri ducked out of the way and managed to pull Tsukune out of the way. However, Moka was not that lucky. She was clipped by the first boulder, and did not get up as quickly as Tahiri would have wanted. The ogre walked up to her, and picked her up without a fight.

"Now she is mine, and I want to see one f you guys try to stop me." The ogre had a leering smile plastered on his face as he thought that neither one of the boys would stop him. He was wrong, because as he finished the sentence, a fist hit him square in the jaw. It was dealt by Tahiri, and it was stronger then the ogre had anticipated. He was so surprised that he dropped Moka, into the waiting arms of Tsukune.

"Moka-chan, wake up, we have to get out of here." Tsukune shook Moka gently, trying to bring her out of unconsciousness. As he shook her , his right arm slipped and as it fell, it pulled the rosario off of its chain. As this happened, Saizuo had gotten back on his feet, charging at Tsukune and Moka.

However, before he could get there, he was blasted off of his feet by the shock wave that was emitted from the Moka's body. Tsukune was able to keep his footing as he witnessed the amazing transformation that was taking place in front of his eyes. Tahiri, by this point had taken cover above them, and shook his head in amazement as he watched.

"So, this is the true form of a vampire. Interesting, this makes my life a lot more complicated, but fun." Tahiri sat back and began to relax, knowing that the fight was over. Moka was surrounded by a light, of red color. Her entire body was changing, and it started with her hair. It went from a its pink, to silver. Her eyes also changed from their kind and loving green to the deadly and seductive blood red. Her legs, and core became toned and her bust grew at least one size. She seemed to mature into a woman in front of the boys. The light disappeared, and Moka touched the ground, her eyes scanning the area for the reason for her awakening.

"Why am I awake? I should not be awake, not for another two years or so. Who did this?" The true form of Moka spoke in a voice that both thrilled and chilled Tsukune's blood. Thankfully, Saizuo had straightened himself out and looked up, ready to fight. However, his plans did not account for the appearing of a class S monster, so he was frozen in his place.

"Why can't I move, she is still a girl, no matter how strong. I will still make her mine." The ogre began to advance toward Moka, when she turned her head and looked at him.

"You are not worthy of even thinking about me." With that, she flew at him, and placed a perfect roundhouse kick to his face.

"Know your place," she said as the ogre's body flew into the cliff side, the ogre being completely unconscious.

"That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen," said Tahiri from his hidden perch. However, his mild glee was shortened as Moka turned her eyes to him, and starred into his.

She vanished, only to appear next to Tahiri, and she did not look to happy. Tahiri stood up and did what seemed like the best idea. He knelt down in front of Moka, and bowed his head, despite his not wanting to.

"Please forgive my actions, I did not mean to upset you. I just was commenting about your amazing looking body and form. I humbly ask for your forgiveness, I will stay in my place." It was hard for Tahiri to do this, because of his own status in life. However, the apology seemed to appease Moka.

"I will accept your apology, but know that I only forgive mistakes once." She turned and jumped off of the cliff face to land in front of Tsukune.

"Were you the one to awaken me? It surprises me that you were able to do that. Take care of the other Moka, she is not as strong as I am."

With that, Moka took the rosario from Tsukune and place it back on its rightful place. As she did the energy dissipated from her, and she fell unconscious into Tsukune's arms. Tsukune held on to her until she came to. By that time, Tahiri had returned from his perch and was standing next to Saizuo's body and was checking his pulse.

"Unfortunately, this guy is still alive, so what do you think we should do to him?"

"Just leave him there, the right authorities will take care of him." Tsukune was more concerned about how Moka was doing. When she finally came to, he smiled.

"How are you? I was worried."

"I am okay, I just haven't had to use my other form in a while, so it was a draining experience. I will be fine soon, but I can walk, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune helped her up and the three of them walked back to the dorms.

X X X

A.N.

First chapter, so it might be rough. I need some help though, I can't decide who I want my OC with. SO I need you guys to R&R and then tell me whether Tahiri would be better with the succubus(I cant remember how to spell her name) or Mizore

Asta la Pasta


	2. Succubus to Vampire

A.N.

Standard disclaimer.

I have a legend for you:

Normal

"Speech"

_Mind_

Got it? Good, then start reading already.

X X X

Chapter 2

After a week, the rumors surrounding what had happened to Saizuo died down and life returned to normal, whatever that meant. The routine morning went like this for the trio of friends. Tsukune and Tahiri would wake up, do their respective wake up stuff, and then go down stairs and meet Moka. Her first action was usually to latch onto Tsukune's arm, and say good morning. She then would give him that puppy dog look, and ask "Pwease?" in that cute baby way. Tsukune had never said no before, but now he was helpless. So after a quick nod, she would sink her fangs into his neck and drink for about twenty to thirty seconds. It was only after she finished that the trio could start walking.

However one morning things changed. Moka had not been waiting for the boys, so they started walking themselves. They were half way there when a wave of excitement washed over most of the male body that was walking down the road, except for the dynamic duo of Tsukune and Tahiri. They both knew what had caused the stir, and didn't need to look back. Moka was trying to catch up to them and all of the guys were drooling over her. Fortunately. Moka had gotten used to this by now and just took it in stride.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun, Tahiri-san. How are you two doing?" Moka's greeting reached them as she finally caught up.

"Ouch, that hurt Moka-chan. What have I ever done to you to get you mad at me?" Tahiri had put on a look of fake hurt after hearing her good morning. Moka could not read the look properly, and thought that he was serious.

"I am not mad at you, so why do you think I am?" Her face betrayed her actual worry, so Tahiri dropped his fake hurt.

"I was joking with you, I am not really hurt. Am I going to have to teach you how to read people's faces, again. Jeez, I thought you could tell by now when I am joking or not. I was just wondering why I am back to -san now. I had the -kun ending, but you demoted me for some reason." Tahiri didn't actually mind, but he did want to tease Moka a bit.

"I just thought that it would be better if I used the -san ending, seeing as you are just a friend." Moka was being sincere, so Tahiri let the matter drop.

Once they got to the school building, Tahiri went inside to get to class, while Tsukune and Moka continued to the back of the school. There Tsukune let Moka drink his blood, as was common. However, after Moka had finished feeding, she went inside and left Tsukune outside to recover. It was then that he heard a voice, calling out for help. By the timber, Tsukune guessed that it was a girl calling out.

Tsukune followed the sound until he found it source, laying in a clearing. He was right about that it was a girl, but not about what kind of girl. Tsukune had originally thought that it would have been a small demure, and shy girl. What he got was a model in teen girl's skin. The girl was well-endowed, to say the least. Tsukune had to keep himself from blatantly staring at her. So he focused on trying to help her.

"Can you help me? I think I sprained my ankle, and I can't walk." She seemed to ooze shyness and her eyes sent him a look of longing and of a need for help.

"Here let me help you up." Tsukune leaned down and placed his shoulder next to hers. He lifted her up off of her feet, and supported her weight.

"I'll help you get to the infirmary, okay."Tsukune had not noticed that the girl had latched herself to his arm and was pressing her massive breasts into him.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate a nice strong man, who likes to help hurt girls like me. My name is Kurumu Kurono, and I have been hoping that someone like you would come to help me. I have to say that I have been watching you, and I really like you." As she said this, she looked into Tsukune's eyes, and Tsukune began to feel dizzy and for some reason he wanted to just give all of his life over to this girl. He was so close to her, he could almost taste her. What made him stop was a mental image of Moka smiling, that randomly entered his head. The shock cause him to pause and the dizzy feeling he had before dissipated. With that, he shook himself out of whatever it was that he was under and pushed Kurumu away from himself.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I don't like it. So I am going to leave you. But I will send someone to help you. Bye Kurumu, it was nice to meet you, even if the circumstances were bad."

With that Tsukune left, with a very upset girl in his wake. Not long after he had left, Tahiri came along looking for the girl that Tsukune had told him about. He did not find her, but did feel an unhealthy amount of anger coming from the area.

"Is there anybody out there?" Tahiri did not like it that he could not find where the anger was coming from.

"Hello, come out come out, where ever you are. I was sent to help some one, but she isn't here, so I can't help her." He had started to leave, when Kurumu can out from where she was hiding. Tahiri instantly knew that this was not going to end well here.

"Do you think I am ugly? Am I disgusting to you? Do I make you gag with my repulsiveness? Well, do I? Answer me!" She was screaming by the time she ended, and Tahiri really did not like where this was going.

"Is that a trick question, or are you actually being serious? Of course I think you are ugly, I mean beautiful." He had made one of the most classic blunders that can be made by a guy when talking to a girl. He spoke what he was expected to say, but not what he was supposed to. This had the normal effect that a mistake normally has, it made the girl more angry. And it would seem that this last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back, because she lost it.

She grew wings and a tail in front of Tahiri, which only made him feel even worse about saying what he had said, because now she was even more beautiful than ever. The girl flew into the air and hovered above Tahiri.

"I am Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, and I refuse to be mocked by anyone; nevertheless twice in the same day. I will kill you for your insolence." With that she dove, preparing to strike at Tahiri with her elongated nails. What actually happened was that a fist wrapped in some kind of energy hit her in the face and she blacked out instantly.

X X X

Kurumu woke up later to find herself in an infirmary bed, with Tsukune and Moka seating next to her. She sat up and looked at both of them in a curious manner.

"Why are you two here? I would have thought that you two would never want anything to do with me after what I tried to do." She did not know that Tahiri had not told them what had happened. He had just said that she had fainted by the time that he got there and that he moved here to the infirmary.

"What did happen? Tahiri-kun said that you fainted, and that he moved you here." Moka was the first to speak up, because she did not know about what had happened between Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Yeah, that is what happened. I just blanked on the details. Can you guys thank Tahiri for me." She asked them with a sincere look on her face, so they agreed.

As they were turning to leave, Kurumu called for Moka to stay, saying that she wanted to talk to her in private. Tsukune got the vibe that the conversation was going to be about him, so he left, telling Moka that they would meet later.

"So, Kurumu-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Moka asked this question as she sat down on the bed adjacent to Kurumu's.

"It's about Tsukune-kun. I want to know what your relationship is, and what your intentions are for him. I know that you are a vampire, so I know that you might only see Tsukune-kun as a buffet with legs." Kurumu had drawn herself level with Moka by now and her face was set in a serious persona.

"I like Tsukune-kun, and I see him as more then just lunch or whatever term you used. I have no ill intentions for our relationship. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I want to tell you that I want to also compete for Tsukune's affections. You see, I am a succubus, and I am destined to meet one man with whom I am supposed to fall in love with and rear children. I believe that Tsukune-kun is that guy, and I just wanted to warn you that I will stop at nothing to gain his love for me."

The look that was on Moka's face betrayed her true feelings. She was afraid that was going to lose out to a better looking, more experienced girl. The only thing that was keeping her from totally losing her composure was a reassuring voice that was coming from her rosario.

"Don't be afraid. You are just a good, if not better than this hussy. She will cause you no problems, she just needs to be taught her place." The voice was that of the Inner Moka, and she was trying to make sure that the Outer Moka was confident in her own prowess.

"Well, if you want to compete for Tsukune, I will not hinder you. But know this, I will never lose to a girl like you." The Outer Moka had taped into the confidence of the Inner Moka, and had scared Kurumu in the process. Kurumu had never seen such resolve in any one, and this mew change in Moka might be a problem. Moka stood up after she had finished her comment, and left. No one noticed that at the same time, another person had left from his perch on the window sill, his ring flashing as he made his departure.

X X X

Later that same day, Moka meet up with both of the boys. They were playing a game of chess, and Tahiri was in complete command of the board.

"Checkmate. So that makes it 4 to 3, in my favor. So, Tsukune, what do you want to do now? Play again or talk to the very attractive vampire that is standing over your shoulder?" Tsukune jumped as he heard this, seeing as he had not heard Moka's approach.

"I think I will take the second option. The vampire sounds more interesting any ways." Tsukune stood up and shook Tahiri's hand.

"I am hungry, I think I am going to get something to eat. Later you two. Oh and Moka, I would take you over Kurumu any day." Tahiri added this last part in as a conversation starter. "Peace."

Tsukune turned to Moka, and asked her,

"What was that about?" He didn't like the connotation that seemed to hang off of those words.

"I was actually coming to talk to you about that right now, but I need you to do me a favor first. I need you to take off my rosario. I want the other Moka to talk you about this, she seems to have a better handle of the situation." Moka's eyes asked him, in that gentle way that seemed to melt his heart, and Tsukune could not say no to her. He reached over and gently pulled off the rosario. The whirlwind of demonic energy surrounded Moka, and her body went through the same changes that it had gone through the first time.

After the energy had dissipated, the Inner Moka stood before Tsukune, and odd look on her face. She seemed to be nervous about speaking to Tsukune with these circumstances hanging above her head.

"What we wanted to talk to you about is the inherent competition that is taking place between my other Moka and Kurumu." Moka seemed to rush the words out of her as she hoped that Tsukune would not mind it as much. Unfortunately, he did.

"What are you talking about, a competition? For what? I don't understand what is going on Moka-san."

"Moka-chan; I want you to call us both Moka-chan, please."

"Wouldn't that be above my place, Moka-san?"

"No, it would not be, Tsukune-kun."

As they spoke, they moving closer to each other. Neither one knew why, but they did not fight the attraction. They both welcomed it and just went with what ever was pulling them closer.

"So, now it is Moka-chan" Tsukune whispered this to Moka, seeing as they were only a few inches apart, their breathing irregular as their respective bodies responded to each other.

This is what was going on in their respective heads, with ladies first of course.

_Moka' mind_

"_What am I doing? I should not be this attracted to a mere human, but I am. That is the odd thing I am. Is it below me to be this close to him? I don't care, I just want him and I want him now."_

_Tsukune's mind_

"_Is she going to hurt me? I hope she can't read my mind, because she would kill me for the ideas that are popping into my head. I don't know what to do?"_

They both stopped advancing and just stood there looking at each other, both of them unsure of what to do. Out of nowhere, swooped in a hand that picked up Tsukune and deposited him about ten feet away from Moka. The owner of the hand was a very pissed off succubus, and she was out for blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU WERE PLANNING ON CHEATING WEREN'T YOU, YOU VAMPIRE SLUT!!!!!" Kurumu was livid and as she spoke, she wheeled around to begin her attack run on Moka. However, Moka was expecting this and prepared herself. She swung at the girl coming to attack her, but stumbled as her punch hit nothing. As a reward for missing, she was slashed across the face and neck by Kurumu's fingernails, that had grown very long and sharp.

"What is this trickery?" Inner Moka was pissed, she had never received a blow from such a low level monster before, and it made her mad that this flying slut had drawn blood. Preparing herself for Kurumu's next attack, Inner Moka remember something about succubi, and the information she remembered was all that she needed to defeat this annoying pest. Inner Moka waited until she felt the cutting edges of Kurumu's nails, and then she struck. She grabbed the hand that was cutting her and pulled Kurumu out of her own illusion. Kurumu, was shocked to say the least, but did not have time to think, because Inner Moka had put an amazing right hook into her stomach, winding the succubus and knocking her out of the air. Inner Moka let Kurumu bounce a couple times before pouncing on the succubus and began to punch her in the face, drawing blood or the sound of breaking bones with each hit.

"You think I need to cheat to beat you, you whore. I am a member of one of the greatest monster races in the world, and you think that a slut like you can beat me. You do not know your place and I am willing and able to teach you." Moka jumped off of Kurumu, and picked her up by one arm. Kurumu's face was a bloody pulp, with both eyes closed due to the swelling, her nose was broken and bleeding, and on top of that her jaw was shattered, and she was missing about seven teeth. She was in so much pain that she could not even move to defend herself.

Moka prepared to finish off Kurumu, and put te succubus in her place, when a hand held her arm back.

"I think you made your point already, Moka-san." Tahiri had come out of nowhere and stopped the killing blow.

"Unhand me, human. You have no right to stop me from killing this insolent slut." Moka started to wind up again, only to find herself being held up in the air by a very annoyed looking Tahiri.

"See, now you've gone and made me angry, and when I get angry, people tend to end up DEAD." As he said this, the sky began to darken and somewhere in the distance, lightning struck when Tahiri said "DEAD."

"So, you have two options. Either you put down Kurumu, and walk away, or you die and Kurumu drops to the ground. So what will it be, vampire?" Tahiri starred into Moka's eyes, as if asking her to not let go of Kurumu.

Moka did the wise thing however, and let Kurumu go. The succubus fell unceremoniously, and lay unconscious on the ground. Tahiri left after asking Tsukune to make sure that Kurumu got to the infirmary. Moka just stood there unable to comprehend what had just happened. Tsukune came back after dropping off Kurumu, and handed her back her rosario and then he reached out and gently grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Lets get out of here, and go cool off. That a bit too intense for me and I think we could both do with a drink." Tsukune finished his sentence and reached for Moka's head. He gently pulled her toward his neck and she bit into it without a second thought.

X X X

A.N.

End of second chapter. YAY

I know I am taking the characters through a different sort of lens, but I want this to be more of a serious fan fic. And for everyone out there wondering why this is rated M, just wait until I get to the later chapters. There will be lemons and there will be blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Aloha


	3. Revelation to Vampire

**A.N.**

**Standard legend and Disclaimer.**

**Well thanks to all the readers, I have past the century mark for hits, YAY. So here is chapter three, enjoy. I'm sorry to all of my readers, college has consumed my life, and I have had no time to write.**

**P.S. It's time to reveal Tahiri's true nature. So lets see how you like him.**

X X X

Chapter 3

Two weeks after their confrontation, Moka and Kurumu had gotten over it, and had begun friends, But only as close as rivals can actually be. So needless to say, things were at times tense. In the time between, Kurumu had explained to Tsukune why she had become so infatuated by him. She said that the reason was that he was so different then all of the other boys she had ever come across, she couldn't help starting to like him. To her, Tsukune was a rebel in comparison to all of the other drool boys, so that made him a very interesting person to her.

Tsukune took it in stride, and just rolled with whatever life threw at him. He had matured at an incredible rate, and had also grown stronger. Tahiri had taken it upon himself to train Tsukune in a from of martial arts that was native to Tahiri's home. It was a mix of the hard hitting, full body attack style of Pankration and the free flowing body movement of Capoeira. Tahiri had told Tsukune what it was called, but he could not pronounce it. In the month or so that the trio had been at the school, they had all started to change, but all for the better. Moka was not as shy, and had begun to make advances on Tsukune, which usually led to problems, seeing as Kurumu was always there to break up anything that was going on between Tsukune and Moka. Tahiri would usually just sit back and watch the chaos from afar, and laugh. However, all was not fun and games for the islander. The other three in the group could see that he was not happy, and that something was eating at him, slowly destroying his good humor, and making him snappy, even with them. Tahiri would not tell them what was going on, despite their best efforts.

However, this day was different. Tahiri and Tsukune walked out of the dorm to meet Moka, and Kurumu, and began their daily walk to the school. Tahiri was excited and seemed to hum to himself as they walked. Moka was the first one to talk to him.

"So why are we happy today, Tahiri?" All four of them had stopped using the endings awhile ago, and just called each other by name.

"Today is the club activities fair at school, and I want to see if they have a martial arts club. I have been waiting for this, because I need another outlet for all of my energy."

"Isn't training me hard enough as it is?" Tsukune added his two cents into the conversation.

"Yeah it is, but I haven't sparred with you, and I need to let out my energy in a violent way." Tahiri's eyes seemed to spark as he said this, and the others felt a chill run down their spines. Moka and the others let the conversation end, and continued to walk to school in silence.

Tahiri had no been lying, because the first announcement that Nekonome-sensei was that today was the club activities fair, and that they should all stop by the newspaper club booth, seeing as she was the faculty advisor for the group. Tsukune kept looking over at Tahiri and he did not like what he was seeing. Tahiri looked like he was on something that was not good for him. He was jittery and his eyes and body could not stay in one place for very long. Everyone in the group knew that he was waiting to get to the karate club and let out most of his energy.

As soon as the bell rang, Tahiri was the first one out of the room. He knew what he had to do and was not going to let any one get in his way. He weaved his way through the crowd, until he was outside, and was in the center of the martial arts booths. He made his way to the karate club booth, and watched as freshman after freshman was humiliated by the unbreakable gravestones. Tahiri knew that he could do better than all of them, so when they called for a new volunteer he raised his hand.

"I see we have a brave new brave freshman that wants to try his hand. Come on up." The voice belonged to a guy that Tahiri knew was up to no good the second he saw him. However, Tahiri didn't care, he just wanted to break some stones. Tahiri made his way up to the stage, and stood before the gravestones, with his eyes closed. He opened them and the color had changed. They were a darker shade of gray and blue. He raised his hand, and brought it down, palm down. He struck the stones and they did not flinch. Tahiri smiled, despite being booed by the crowd. He walked off the stage and stood near the booth.

"I want my prize money, seeing as I broke more grave stones than the guy before me."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't break any stones, so you will have to pay 1000 yen." The odd looking guy had just finished this as a crack was heard from the stage. The stones had all been broken, as well as the stage, but the break was so clean that all of the objects were able to stay together for a while, as gravity began to work. So now, all of the broken stones and the stage crashed to the ground in an epic cloud of smoke and dust. Everyone in the crowd was awestruck, that this new freshman had not only broken all of the 14 grave stones, but had also broken the stage. The odd looking guy was so shocked that he did not put up a fight and gave Tahiri his prize money.

"Thanks for that, this was fun. I'll see you guys later." Tahiri had started to walk away when someone called out to him.

"Hey freshman, you want to spar?"

"Whose askin'?" The word spar made Tahiri's ears prick up, so he turned around to see a six foot blond dressed in a traditional karate gi with a black belt walking towards him.

" My name is Hatiji Miyamoto, and I am the captain of the karate club. I saw what you did, and I want to see if you have that same kind of skill when it comes to fighting a real opponent. So are you interested?"

"Yes, I am." Tahiri could not believe his luck. So he decided to play into his luck and decided to let his energy out on this guy, in the most violent way he could.

"Okay, where are we going to fight?"

"Here, now." With that Hatiji charged at Tahiri and landed a solid body shot. Expecting Tahiri to fall, Hatiji then did a low leg sweep. However, he found that Tahiri was not there in front of him, but standing about four feet away.

"That first strike was impressive, but you thought that it would knock me back, when any white belt could have recovered from something like that. Now its my turn."

Tahiri began to sway slowly, shifting his weight from his forward held left foot, to the balls of his right foot, which was held even with the rest of his body. His torso also began to sway, but in a more pronounced way. His arms were held loosely in front of him, but his fists were clenched.

Tahiri's eyes had been closed as he prepared himself. He opened them, and Hatiji knew that he was in trouble, because Tahiri's eyes had changed color. They were the same dark color as when he had confronted Moka.

"Well, are you going to attack, or just dance there?" Hatiji, tried to sound offensive, but it came across as scared. Tahiri smirked at the question and as an answer to it, he began moving toward Hatiji, still swaying. Hatiji took this as an invitation to attack, and accepted it. He moved forward and began to probe Tahiri's defenses, with a string of punches and low kicks. Tahiri blocked each one of the punches and moved his feet in rhythm with the kicks that were sent at him. Tahiri changed his sway pattern and began his offensive. He lead in with a couple sweeping punches, that made Hatiji wonder what the hell was going on in the mind of his opponent. What Hatiji didn't expect was that for Tahiri to actually hit him. The strike had been camouflaged by the overt punches, and it had been a well-placed knee strike to Hatiji's torso, that left the karate master winded. However this was only the beginning, as Tahiri did not stop his assault. His next combo of attacks contained four elbow strike, each one of them connecting with Hatiji's skull, with the appropriate punch between each elbow strike. Tahiri, then let off the pressure and let Hatiji try and counter him. Hatiji took this opening and feigned a kick, and went with a punch to Tahiri's head. However, Tahiri grabbed Hatiji's fist before it could make contact, and then put him into one of the more painful arm locks that he could muster. However, Hatiji did not want to stay there for long, so he twisted out of the hold and took Tahiri to the ground, expecting that the boy would not be able to fight on the ground. Hatiji was in for a surprise as he found himself pinned to the floor by Tahiri.

"Now, you are screwed," said Tahiri, as his eyes gleamed.

He began to wreck Hatiji's body with a combination of punches and elbow strikes. Each time he connected, Tahiri could feel bone breaking, and he liked that feeling. He ended the fight with a grab/shove move that usually left his enemies out for weeks. It consisted of Tahiri grabbing the front of Hatiji's gi and pulling him up about a foot off of the ground, and then slamming Hatiji's head into the ground as hard as he could. The impact crater that was left behind was four feet deep.

Tahiri stood up after finishing off Hatiji, and wiped off his shirt. He looked at his hand after he wiped and found that it was red. He then looked at himself, and saw that all of his cloths were soaked in Hatiji's blood.

"That's what you get for letting yourself go. Oh well, a quick dip in the pool will have me right as storm rain." With that, Tahiri made his way out of the crowd, and started on his way to the pool.

X X X

Meanwhile, in the life and times of Tsukune and Moka.

Things were going well for Tsukune and Moka. They had left together after the bell had rung, and had made no attempt to stop Tahiri from whatever he wanted. The two of them saw this opportunity as a way to just hang out together, before they would be inevitably torn apart by Kurumu, and her antics. Despite their cool exteriors, both Tsukune and Moka had begun to feel that familiar pull at their respective hearts. They could see when the blush after saying nothing, and could feel it when the brushed their hands together. Neither of them wanted to say anything about, so as not to ruin whatever it was, so they let it slide, each one enjoying the sensations as the came. They spent most of the day wandering from booth to booth, looking at everything that was being offered to them. Neither one of them liked anything that they saw, until they came upon a crowd of boys, standing around one very particular booth.

"Come join the swim club. Open swim today for everyone." The girls of the swim club were dressed to impress, each one sporting a different bikini. The crowd of boys was drooling as the watched the girls strut their stuff, and beckon to the boys to join them today. The sign up list for the club had filled up quickly and most of the names were male. Tsukune and Moka came to the booth, and Tsukune brightened up considerably.

"Want to go swimming, Moka?"

"Well, I don't know how to, but I'll go any way." Moka didn't want to ruin any of Tsukune's fun by telling him that vampires can't touch water. So Tsukune signed them up for the open swim and then walked to the pool with Moka in tow.

X X X

The pool was filled to capacity with both guys and girls. Everyone was enjoying the water, the sun, and most importantly, the girls. The boys that had come were in bikini heaven. Everywhere you looked, there was another great looking girl, showing off her body. The girls also made sure to take care of all of the boys that had come, each girl seemingly pairing up with one guy, or at times there would be more than two girls for each guy. When Tsukune and Moka got there, things were still going strong. Tsukune had brought his towel and trunks and went off to change. After Tsukune had left, Moka was left alone, when she felt a malicious presence near her. She turned around to find herself face to face with a tall bikini wearing black hair girl.

"Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya, and I wanted to join the swimming club."

"I'm the captain, Ichinose Tamao. Isn't that a a little weired for a vampire to want to swim? I though that your kind can not touch water, or you lose your strength. So what are you doing here? You can't swim, so why torture yourself. Leave and let Tsukune-kun have his fun here. I'll make sure to tell him that you left to find another club, one that fit your own personal interests." Ichinose gave Moka look of contempt and chuckled to herself as the pink haired vampire left, crying to herself.

"Now, Tsukune is mine." The captain of the swimming club smiled to herself and waited for Tsukune to come back from changing. When he did, Tsukune looked around for Moka, only to be met by Ichinose. She told him how Moka had left, seeing as she did not want to swim in the first place. Tsukune was sad that Moka had left, but had no time to run off and find her, seeing as Ichinose had dragged him into the pool. Ichinose began swimming next to Tsukune, making sure that her breasts would touch his chest every time she would pass by him. She could see that her actions were getting the desired results, as Tsukune's blush had spread to most of his face and was now a constant shade of red.

"_Only a little while longer, and then you will be mine, Tsukune."_

Ichinose kept this game up with Tsukune for another ten or so minutes, and then decided to change tactics. She began to stay uncomfortably close to Tsukune as they swam. She would swim sideways as Tsukune swam normally, and every once in a while Ichinose would "bump" into Tsukune and her breasts would rub seductively along Tsukune's arm. Ichinose took pleasure in watching the display of colors that Tsukune's face would go through before stopping at a very deep crimson.

Ichinose pulled on Tsukune's arm and stopped him from swimming as she pulled him close.

"Tsukune, I wanted to tell you something." Ichinose face started to go red as she pulled Tsukune's toned body close to hers.

"Don't think badly of me, because what is about to happen is only natural."

As she finished speaking, a scream was heard from the other side of the pool. One of the boys that had been swimming with the girls, was suddenly bitten by his female swimming companions. The life seemed to leave him as he matured and aged at an exponentially rate. The two girls only let go of him once the boy was a husk of an old man.

Tsukune looked around in horror as the same thing was happening to all of the boys in the pool. He then spun around to look at Ichinose, and was "blessed" with the sight of the horrible transfromation that was taking place. The swim club captain's face went from normal to one that resembled that of a fish, as her hair turned from its luster jet black to a sickly seaweed green. Her legs had fused and became a scale covered tail fin. She smiled at him, revealing sharp fangs that seemed to glisten in the light.

"Now you are mine, Tsukune, and no one can help you." Ichinose lunged to bite him, when a pair of shoes hit her in the face.

"Get your hands off of him, mermaid witch. He's mine." Moka stood at the edge of the of the pool in her socks, and she was livid.

"What are you going to do, vampire? You can't come into the water, so I have control here." Ichinose smiled in contempt of the struggle that the young vampire was going through. The smile faded from Ichinose's face as Moka raised her head and stared at the mermaid captain, determination painting her face. The vampire backed up and then started to run towards the pool, but before she could jump in, a hand grabbed her unifrom jacket.

Moka turned around angrily, wanting to yell at the person who stopped her from helping Tsukune. She was in for a surprise as she found that it was Tahiri that was holding her back.

"What are you doing, don't you see that she is going to hurt Tsukune? Why are you stopping me?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt in the process. So why don't you let someone how is at home in the water deal with these over sized fish, okay." Moka nodded as Tahiri let go of her.

Tahiri took his shirt off, and reveled to every one there a very interesting sight. His entire upper body was chiseled, but that was not what made it interesting. It was the huge tribal tattoo that took up his entire upper body both front and back. The tattoo spilled out to his arms as well but only down to his elbows. Tahiri took his shoes off and then stepped toward Moka.

"Sorry for this, but I need the Inner Moka to see this."

As he finished saying this, Tahiri pulled the rosario off of Moka's neck. He waited until the light and demonic energy had faded, to begin walking towards the pool.

"How did you do that?" The inner Moka needed answers, and she needed them now. "There are only three kinds of people that can take off a holy seal like that."

Tahiri turned around and as he looked at her, he finished her thought process.

"The first is your one true love, and we all know who that is. The second is any exorcist, seeing as one gave you that thing in the first place. And the last.." Tahiri stopped there and let the energy that he was holding inside out in a violent explosion that made Moka's transformations look weak by comparison.

"The last kind of person that can take off you holy lock is a god, which I just happen to be." Tahiri spoke to Moka from within the light that was enveloping him. The light disappeared as fast as it had come about and in its wake it left a Tahiri that was completely different from any that anyone had seen.

His hair had gone from its obsidian black, to a lightening bolt white. The tattoos had gone from their monotone black to a stark white, one that contrasted with his dark tan skin. His eyes had turned to their dark murky color, and they gleamed with pent up energy and violence.

"_I can't believe this, he is a god. Well, now things are coming into perspective."_ The Inner Moka was both impressed and frightened by the sheer amount of energy that Tahiri was showing.

Tahiri walked out onto the water, only to be assaulted by at least five of the mermaids. Tahiri mad no move to stop their forward progress until the last second. He opened his arms and unleashed an arc of lightening that jumped from one girl to the next, leaving them all in a smoking mass of flesh after it had finished. Tahiri shook off the discharge of energy as if it were nothing and kept walking towards the center of the pool. Once he reached it, he stood there staring at the woman in charge of the pool, Ichinose.

"I thought that you were gone, Tahiri Ma -Tae. I had heard that my ancestors had killed you one thousand years ago, so what are you doing here now?"

"Well you know the old saying, that you can't kill a god, and I am living proof of that. So how are we going to settle this without any more lose of life. I am hoping that you will just stop swimming and leave, but I am guessing that you will not going to do that. So what are going to do? I am up for suggestions at any time." Tahiri's face was painted with a look of contempt and disgust at these bastardizations of humans and fish.

Ichinose stared back at the god with a look that rivaled his.

"I have a suggestion. How about my girls and I correct the mistake my ancestors made, and kill you." At this, the rest of the mermaids that were swimming around Ichinose changed directions and started swimming towards Tahiri.

"Oh well, and here I wanted to spare you all." Tahiri closed his eyes, and as he waited for the mermaids to get closer to him, he fell into the swaying rhythm of his homelands martial arts. At the last moment before the mermaids could attack, Tahiri opened his eyes and began his own attack. He slid away from the front ranks of the mermaids, while swinging his arms in a sweeping motion towards them. As he did, the water under his feet moved and became a five foot wave that crashed into the first ten mermaids. The wave sent them into the air, and as the began their descent, Tahiri was waiting for them. He had jumped away from the rest of the attacking mermaids and was now at the same height as the first set of girls. On his way up, Tahiri had gathered up lightening into his hands, and as he came alongside the girls, he smirked as they tried, in vain, to get away from what was coming. Tahiri unleashed the power that he had kept at bay moments before. He channeled the lightening through his fist as he moved towards the nearest mermaids. He struck the first two girls with a fist to each one's mid-section, and the lightening cut through them as if they were nothing.

The other girls were to shocked to defend themselves, as Tahiri then proceeded to decimate the remaining mermaids, that were in the air. When he dropped back to the pool, he was accompanied by the pieces of the ten mermaids, raining down on Ichinose and the rest of the mermaids.

"I'll kill you for that, you bastard!!!" Ichinose lead the charge at Tahiri. But before they could reach him, he sunk under the water. One of the other mermaids had gone ahead and was in the process of dragging Tahiri down to the bottom of the pool, when she was rewarded with a jolt of electricity that stunned all of the mermaids in the water.

"Now thats cheating, and cheaters never prosper." Tahiri said this while underwater and made no move to leave the confines of the chlorinated water. The mermaids thought that he was being foolish, because everyone knew that a mermaid was strongest in the water. However, what they had forgotten to take into account was that they were fighting a god that was just at home in the water as they were. The mermaids, nonetheless began to claw at Tahiri under the water and were ecstatic when they saw blood begin to fill the water. Unfortunately, it was not the blood of the god they were fighting, but the blood of their compatriots. Tahiri had traded places with one of the corpses that he had created and was standing on the bottom of the pool in the deep end. After five minutes of clawing, the mermaids saw what they were doing and started to look around for their elusive pray. They found him just smiling and bidding them on. The mermaids were so focused on attacking, that they did not notice that all of the water had disappeared from where Tahiri was standing. So when they jumped from water into air, they were completely at a loss. Tahiri was ready for this, and as soon as the mermaids had breached the barrier he had made, he hit them with a gale force wind. This wind cut into the first three and left them without tops. However Tahiri was in no mood to ogle the very tantalizing breasts, seeing as he was busy with killing the owners of said features. The rest of mermaids, changed back to their human forms and stood ready to fight Tahiri. He motioned for them to bring it, and he was rewarded with a fist to the side of his head.

Ichinose had walked around the rest of the girls and had been the first to attack the unsuspecting god. Tahiri stumbled to the left, not because of how strong the girl was, but because he was not expecting someone to attack him from the side. He righted himself and smirked.

"Well, well, you decided to join in on the fun instead of letting your cronies do all of the dirty work. How about next time, you fight fair and attack from the front, it might get you farther." Tahiri began to sway again,and the mermaids took this to mean that he was ready to fight. However, before anyone could land a punch, Tahiri jumped out of the pool, and landed on the edge of the concrete, about 12 feet above them. The mermaids followed, except for Ichinose, who didn't like what Tahiri was doing. It was only after the girls had jumped up that it hit her.

"WAIT, DON'T FOLLOW HIM!" But her warning was to fall upon deaf ears. As the girls passed above the bottom ledge of the pool lip, the wind that had been swirling there at high speeds tore them apart. Blood and body parts feel on Ichinose as she stood in sheer horror at what had happened to her swim club. The horror underwent a change and turned into anger, an anger that gave her strength. Ichinose jumped up and gave Tahiri a flying side kick to the face that drove him back against the fence. Tahiri responded by spring boarding off of the fence and hitting Ichinose with a right elbow strike. His momentum carried over and he spun around, landing facing away from Ichinose. The swim club captain shook her head, but did not have all of the necessary time to recover, because Tahiri appeared in front of her. He placed a vicious right knee to her mid-section and Ichinose bent over double, clutching her stomach and now bruised ribs. She fell back and when she hit the ground, she twisted herself, so as to kick Tahiri's legs out from under him. Tahiri fell halfway but was able to stop himself by planting his right hand down on the ground and rebounding up.

The two fighters squared up against each other, both trying to see how to end the fight quickly. However, one was out for blood, while the other just wanted the fight to end with victory, no matter what the cost. Ichinose moved first, trying to make her way past Tahiri's defense, but was stopped by a very forceful right haymaker to her body. She crumpled under the blow, but kept her footing. Ichinose then tried to use her claws and score a hit on Tahiri. Her attack struck her target, but the effect was not on that she could have imagined. Her claws had actually sunk into Tahiri's flesh and had left very deep gashes across his right arm; some were so deep that she could see the faintest hint of white bone.

"Well it seems that you are not a god, so what are you? I know what you are. You are just a monster that though the could do more than he could, and now he is losing strength. Now is when the true monsters thrive and show what true strength is."

Ichinose could smell blood in the water, so to speak, and this made her itch for the kill. Unfortunately her words had made Tahiri angry, so she did not expect what followed her words. Tahiri stopped swaying and just stared at Ichinose, as if questioning her very existence. Ichinose did not like the sudden scrutiny, so she attack Tahiri, in an attempt to throw him off of his rhythm. She was two feet from him, when Tahiri just vanished from in front of her. She looked around for him in a state of panic. She found him the hard way, by getting a fist to the face. The force of the blow broke both her jaw and nose in a single shot. She also received a mild concussion from it as well, but that was the least of her problems at the moment. The still very angry Tahiri was on the hunt and his pray was Ichinose. She tried to defend herself, but it was to no avail. Ichinose then noticed that she felt different, like she was floating. She was, or more properly, she was being held up by Tahiri. His hand hold was her throat, and he made not sign that he was going to let go of her any time soon.

"You think that you know who or what I am? You are mistaken, so I will tell you who I am. I am Tahiri Ma-Tae, god of the Pacific Storms, and I will not allow a lowly mermaid to question my divinity or my existence." As he said this, Tahiri was summoning a mass of black clouds to cover the area that he and Ichinose were occupying. The clouds began to swirl around them violently, and lightening was seen flashing between the clouds.

"Now mermaid, join the rest of your unworthy kind in whatever hell it is that you are destined for."

With those words, Tahiri threw Ichinose in front of himself, as he gathered both wind and lightening into his right hand. As Ichinose began to fall, Tahiri dived to catch her. He stuck her, and discharged the energy that was in his fist into her. The winds tore her apart form her stomach out, and the lightening vaporized her remains before they could fall. Tahiri shook his head in disgust at the demise of the girl, and began his descent.

He landed on the pool, his feet barely sinking into the water. He walked over to the edge, where both Tsukune and Moka wore shocked expressions on their respective faces.

"I'll see you guys later, but I have to be by myself for a while." As he walked away, a thought occurred to him, so he turned to address the pair.

"Moka, I think this belongs to you. I needed you to see why I know my place, and why you need to learn yours." As he finished, he tossed the rosario to Moka, and turned around and left.

X X X

**A.N. **

**Finally, I can't believe it took this long to finish. I apologize to all of you readers out there, but I just was not motivated to finish this chapter. I hope you like Tahiri, because there is so much more in store. On a final note, I still need input whether or not to have Tahiri paired with anyone in this fic. The options are**

**Mizore x Tahiri**

**Kurumu x Tahiri**

**O.C x Tahiri**

**I am open to any and all critiques, but flames will just be put out and the readers will be hunted down.... J.K. **

**Later, man **


End file.
